Angustia (1987)
|followed_by = Anguish (2015)|imagecat = |runtime = 86 minutes|distributor = Luna Film|released = 8 January 1988 (U.S)|language = English,Spanish}} Anguish (Spanish: Angustia) is a 1987 Spanish-produced horror film starring Zelda Rubinstein Michael Lerner Talia Paul Angel Jove and Clara Pastor. Plot In the Los Angeles theater The Rex ''moviegoers watch the film within film ''The Mommy '' ''The Mommy ''tells the story of John Pressman (Michael Lerner) an extermaely myopic uncntrolled diabetic who Works as na ophthalmologist's assistant and is progressively growing bilnd For unstaed reasons his overbearing mother Alice (Zelda Rubinstein) hypnotizes him and induces him to murder people so that he can remove their eyes and bring them back to her One evening John-against his mother's wishes-barricades himself inside of a movie theater playing Lost World where he sets about killing the patrons one by one with a scalpel Once John's rampage becomes apparent the surviving moviehoers attempt to flee the now sealed-off theater The police bring Alice to the theater in an attemptto end the siege in the course of trying to talk John down Alice is accientally shot to death by the police. As ''The Mommy ''wears on patrons of The Rex begin to experience anxiet attacks and disorientation in response to the events onscreen In particular one man grows progressively agitated constantly checking his watch and a teenage girl Patty bagins to break down in tears though she cannot entirely articulate her fear At a ket point in the film the man exits the theater and approaches the concession stand where he's recognized by an employee as a frequent of ''The Mommy ''Patty's friend Linda goes to use the bathroom moments later and witnesses The Man removing a gun from his jacket and killing the concession worker and another theater employee The Man drags their bodies to the bathroom-an act synchronized with John killing a woman in the bathroom of a movie theater in ''The Mommy ''Linda escapes the theater and stops a man passing on the street whom she asks to call the police. In The Rex the man barricades the projectionist in projector booth and then slips back into the theater where he holds Patty at gunpoint and begins reciting dialogue from ''The Mommy ''When John Pressman begins his theater rampage onscreen the man begins indiscriminately shoothing patrons of The Rex using Patty as a haumn shield. Outside The Rex a SWAT team arrives in synchronicity with the police's arrival at the theater in ''The Mommy ''The police obtain access to the projector booth via the roof and send in a smiper The man holds Patty hostage in front of the theater addressing Alice onscreen and asking her to come save him Attempts by the police to engage the man fail when the police in ''The Mommy ''kill Alice the man becomes enraged throws Patty to the ground and resumes firing into the audience the police sniper then shoots and kills him Parry looking up at the screen has a vision of John gouging out her eye with a scalpel. Outside Patty and Linda are reunited and Patty is taken to the hospital Doctors assure her that she is physically all right though the experience was mentally scarring As Lina leaves John appears in the elevtor and gouges out her eyes He then proceed to Patt's room and attacks her with a scalpel As the screen cuts to black the cemera pulls back to show a movie theater of patrons watching the events onscreen revealing that Patty's was in fact a film within a film within a film The credits for ''Anguish rol as the theater patrons leave one-by one. Cast * Zelda Rubinstein as Alice Pressman the Mother * Michael Lerner as John Pressman * Ángel Jové as Killer * Talia Paul as Patty * Clara Pastor as Lina * Isabel García Lorca as Caroline * Nat Baker as Teaching Doctor * Edward Ledden as Doctor * Jose M. Chucarro as Caroline's Boyfined * Antonella Murgia as Ticket Girl * Josephine Borchaca as Concession Girl * Georgie Pinkley as Laura * Francesco Rabella as Don Relerences Anguish ''(''Angustia) in relerences 1987. See also * Chronological List of Horror Films * Alphabetical List of Horror Films * List of deaths in Angustia * List of Movies in 1987 External Links * * * Category:1987 Category:1987 films Category:1980s Category:1980s horror films Category:Killer films Category:Films of the 1980s Category:IMDb ratings Category:Spanish-language films Category:Spanish horror films